brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Training Hotspots
There are various Training Hotspots scattered around Roria, mostly being Trainers who are available for rematches rewarding a single kind of Effort Values (EV), plenty of money, or a huge amount of EXP Points. These hotspots are popular among veteran and competitive Pokémon Brick Bronze players for training Effort Values and experience, as well as racking up money quickly. Hotspot Overview Similar to core series Pokémon games, Pokémon Brick Bronze provides Trainers ready for rematches, but Battlers qualifying as hotspots only start popping up when players are arriving in Rosecove City. Most of the time, they are far superior than grinding on Wild Pokémon because the amount of EXP yield is significantly higher, while Trainers' parties also drop more EVs per match in general comparing to Wild Pokémon. Nevertheless, some Trainers are considered "imperfect" because there are unwanted EVs getting in the way, and in even worse situations especially early on in-game, there is a lack of Battlers for grinding certain kinds of EVs. These are the only circumstances where groups of Wild Pokémon are listed as substitutions. It is highly recommended that players should manually save the game after each battle before leaving the game, in order to prevent losing all of the effort and progress during that time. This table provides a summary of all Training Hotspots in-game from new to old. Other than unwanted EVs denoted by italics, all hotspots shall only have data of what they excel in to be shown. Corresponding Hidden Machines are shown if those HMs are needed to access the hotspot. Pokémon Menu Sprites in place of Trainer name refer to a spot formed by Wild Pokémon, with the corresponding Effort Values being the sum of base EVs they drop. Depending on which major town or city players have reached, there are different groups of hotspots to serve players' needs. Click on the following tabs accordingly to view the details: Training Hotspots/Decca|Port Decca Training Hotspots/Frostveil|Frostveil City Training Hotspots/Fluoruma|Fluoruma City Training Hotspots/Aredia|Aredia City Training Hotspots/Anthian|Anthian City Training Hotspots/Rosecove|Rosecove City Rematching Trainers As this is the most effective method to train players' Pokémon as quickly as possible, players have to know how to challenge those Trainers over and over. To battle them again, players simply need to talk with them after returning — VS Seeker, Pokénav and Pokégear do not exist in this game and thus are not required. There are 3 easy ways for players to be able to rematch Trainers: Gates The first method is by simply leaving the place and coming back to it. Note that players must pass through a gate completely to the next location, otherwise the Trainers will not be available for rematches. This can be troublesome if the Trainer in question is far away from the gates or a large zone of wild encounters is in players' path. Rejoining The second way is by leaving the game itself and rejoining. However, it can be somewhat tedious, as the player has to keep restarting the game after saving and leaving in order to battle Trainers again, and reloading the game is rather time-consuming. On the upside, once players restart the game, they will always respawn at where they saved. RTD The final method is by using Player Search function on Recreational Teleportation Device. This is the most efficient because players can simultaneously save the game and be able to rematch Trainers. Players only need to open the RTD, choose "Player Search" and click the "Join" button next to their friends who are listed as in "Adventure" mode. Entering any name that is on the server with them (including the players' own name) and clicking "Join", as well as accessing either Battle Colosseum or Trade Resort then returning to Adventure Mode also work, enabling players to heal via the PCs in those places. The flaw is that RTD only works if it receives good signal in the area, yet too many locations are out of RTD Signal coverage. Trivia * Originally, Worker Deven at the end of Cragonos Mines was the greatest Trainer for obtaining Physical Attack EVs before Anthian City was accessible, as he gave an amount of 6 Physical Attack EVs in total. Unfortunately, after Anthian City was opened, Deven left the mines to work on Tinbell Tower. Category:Pokémon